Across the River, Across the Sea
by Apple Fairy
Summary: Kiku muses on the feelings he might have for his ally. He compares their love to the story of Orihime and Hikoboshi, and wonders if it cannot be. However, it seems not even the distance of a vast sea can make him forget his love. Sweet Asakiku oneshot


Hello and good to see you, reader! Apple Fairy here!

So this time, it's Asakiku! I mostly wrote this story for the theme and wanted to use some heartfelt words. It's a rather simple story, so it's a fluff piece I suppose. I hope you enjoy it, even a little. :D

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p><em>Across the River, Across the Sea<em>

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

><p>To say he believed in love stories would be a wrong assumption. To say he believed in fairy tales would be even more of a mistake. If anything, Japan was level-headed and mature. He knew things were never as picturesque, neither as perfect as they were in storybooks. That's not to say, he didn't enjoy storybooks and folk tales, but rather that he knew that's all they were. Fiction, whimsical tales told to entertain, rather than to be taken seriously.<p>

So with that established, he found it rather strange that he wanted to take inspiration from a fairy tale, to believe that it could be true.

_It's not as if,_ he thought to himself, _real life works the same way. I'm being foolish._

He mused on these thoughts, as he watched the back of his ally move to the right, surveying the bookshelf in front of him as he did. England was at Japan's house today, studying up on Japan's literature. It was a hot summer day, and the window was open in the library. Far off, Japan could hear the cicada's buzzing. It was something about their sound that made Kiku's thoughts drone on, lazily, without end in sight. His head was swimming with the various folk tales from his place: a moon princess turning down suitors, foxes tricking humans, tengus being deceived into giving their treasure, and snow maidens devouring men in their blizzards. All these figures filled his head, and yet he focused on one story and one story alone.

"Japan?"

He blinked awake from his stupor. Ah, to daydream at a time like this…he really was getting old.

"Yes, England-san?"

England stared at him for a moment, holding a book in his hands. _Such green eyes_…Japan thought to himself, _do I know anyone else with such green eyes?_

"This story here…" England trailed off, as Japan walked to his side. England's finger was pointing at the title, written in characters; an illustration of a man and a woman surrounded by stars was below it. "I can't exactly translate it." He admitted, cheeks a bit pink. "I'm sorry to bother you, but if I could get your help…"

Japan smiled at him politely. "It's no trouble at all. May I see?"

And as England handed the book to Japan, their fingers only given the briefest of touches, Japan's head was filled with thoughts once more. To think the very story he was thinking about would be the one his ally wanted to read…

It's as one of England's stories said: Curioser and curiouser.

"_The Tale of the Princess and the Cowherder_. Would you like me to read this story?"

"I-If you could."

"That is to say, England-san…"

"Hm?"

"This is a folktale. Wouldn't you like to read something more important?"

"Well, I..." England looked away at this point, his face still flushed. "I-I'd like to learn about your culture so...B-But it's not like it's for you, it just seems interesting is all!"

At this moment, Kiku's heart skipped a beat. If he hadn't been so good at handling his emotions, his face would've been just as red as Arthur's was. However, he was, so his face remained as stoic as ever. Instead, Japan nodded, looking back to the text.

"As you wish then."

So then, he read the story. The story of Orihime, the daughter of the Sky King, who wove beautiful celestial patterns. Of how her father found her a suitor; Hikoboshi, a cow herder. How they both fell in love, yet neglected their duties, and for this, they were separated across the Milky Way. And the Sky King, who saw his daughter's immense sadness, allowed for them to meet once a year.

"…On the seventh day of the seventh month."

On the wings of magpies.

However, if it rained that day, then the Milky Way would flood and they would be unable to meet.

"We have a festival for it at my place," Japan continued, right after the end of the story, more so explaining then storytelling, "On the same day. It's called Tanabata."

England didn't respond to this piece of information, instead staring across the room, his back to the bookcase.

"…star-crossed lovers…" He muttered, the tone as subtle as the summer day.

"Pardon, England-san?"

"That is…it's a line from a play from my place. The story just reminded me of that line is all." He smiled ruefully, "It probably helps that they're actual _stars_ too."

"May I ask what play it is?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_."

Japan was quiet for a moment. He had heard of Shakespeare, and he had heard of _Romeo and Juliet._ It was a well-known plot, of lovers from opposing families. For, he too had gone to England's placed, studied his literature. After all, they were in an alliance now, and there was bound to be cultural exchange between them. They were both island countries, and Japan wanted to learn as much as he could from 'The Empire the Sun never set on'.

"And…if you don't mind me asking, what does it exactly mean? To be 'star-crossed', I mean."

"Oh, that? Well, it's a bit like…the stars have crossed you. They've doomed, you I suppose, would be a better meaning." Arthur chuckled for a moment, a sharp contrast to the very words he had spoken before, "Though, in this instance, it's not as tragic as Romeo and Juliet's romance was."

Kiku paused for a moment, looking down to the storybook. The shadows slanted across the page, the characters a stark black. Outside, the cicadas were buzzing, and his eyes focused on the words, on the very story he had been thinking on for awhile. England had a point; at least Orihime and Hikoboshi did not meet death at the end of their story. Though, to say their love was not tragic…

"England-san?"

"Hm?"

"I would think it's the same, yes? Rather, their love is just as tragic, but in a different manner."

Arthur was silent for a moment, his eyebrows raised a bit, intrigued. He settled next to Japan then, leaning against the bookcase, crossing his arms. He smiled a wistful smile then, the sun shading his face well.

"Do tell then. How is it so?"

This had been the very same story Kiku had been thinking about earlier. Reading and re-reading, trying to gain some advice from it. It reminded him so much of the very same problem he was going through, so he looked for some answers from the text. Something that would help.

It was not the Milky Way that separated him from his love. It was not a river, but instead a vast sea.

"Orihime is separated from her love for a year," Kiku explained, looking downward, not once looking at England, "and if it rains that certain day, she might not see him for another. Is that not tragic?"

"Yes, well…at least she gets to see him right?"

"For a day, and only a day." Kiku blinked, frowning somewhat, "Is a day really enough? Does a day compensate for an entire year apart?"

Kiku wouldn't think of himself as a fan of love stories. But, as of late, he's found himself seeking them out. Not for pleasure though; but because he wanted answers. He had been thinking on it a while, and he had come to a conclusion.

Somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love. And right now, he could properly say he was lovesick.

However, this love he held was for an unsuitable partner. To fall in love with someone just like him, to let feelings get in the way, was immature and selfish. Was his pride so weak as to be swayed by feelings of love? Or was he so lonely as to seek out someone, anyone that showed him even an ounce of kindness? It was unprofessional and childish.

And yet, oh, how he loved and wanted and longed for this person. These feelings were forbidden, and yet he felt them so strongly.

Outside, the sun was setting.

"When you put it that way, it _would_ be troublesome, wouldn't it?" England frowned, scratching his cheek, a nervous look on his face, "It's a good thing this story isn't set in my place, or they would never meet."

Kiku could feel an unconditional tug at the edge of his lips. He resisted the smile, though, keeping his emotions in check.

"England-san, if you don't mind me asking…" Japan paused for a moment, but continued, "...how do you feel about long-distance relationships?"

Not only was this affection forbidden, but it was also one-sided, he was sure. Kiku contented himself from admiring this person from afar, though, keeping his feelings a secret, his love to himself. It would make things awkward otherwise, and what Kiku disliked the most was making others feel uncomfortable.

Not to mention…

"Long-distance relationships?" England repeated, somewhat perplexed. Japan nodded.

"For example; do you believe Hikoboshi and Orihime are happy like this?"

"What's with this question all of a sudden?"

"I am curious, is all."

England frowned for a moment, looking straight ahead, deep in thought. Japan watched, him, fascinated at the stern look, the furrowed brow. He was amazed at such blond hair, the pale skin…Although more westerners had been coming to his place lately, foreigners not such a rare sight anymore, it was still interesting. There was such a vast difference between their looks alone; the deep black hair contrasting his blond locks, the shining green eyes compared to his warm dark eyes. Truly, they were different nations, with their own cultures and customs and everything.

And of course, their different island countries. A sea separating them, and yet here they are, side by side. And with this alliance, Japan hoped to learn even more about him.

Kiku wished to learn more about him.

It took England about a week to get to Japan's place. A week. Visits weren't rare, either, but occasional; sometimes all they had between them was letters. The distance between them was immense, and Kiku wondered if this is how Orihime felt. Enjoying what she had, the one day they had. For her reckless behavior, she had to settle with this arrangement. Ah, but, had Japan done anything to deserve this?

Well…

Perhaps, holding affection for someone who was only meant to be a partner was where he went wrong. If he confessed such feelings, it felt like he would endanger their relationship. His people needed this alliance, the one European power he was close to at the moment. He couldn't risk losing this, neither making things uncomfortable between them.

So he hid his love, assured that it was only him that felt this way.

Well…unless…if perchance his feelings _were _returned then wouldn't that deepen the alliance? In his own subtle way, Kiku was trying to figure this out. By asking if England believed Orihime and Hikoboshi were happy, he was testing to see if he had a chance.

Because it was Arthur who Kiku loved. Somewhere along the way he had fallen in love, and was it wrong for him to want his love returned? Was he not allowed that privilege?

He placed hope on England's answer, hope that England soon shot down.

"I don't think they're happy at all, to be honest." He shook his head, "Long-distance relationships of any kind never work out."

Ah.

How cruel.

"Why would you say that, England-san?" He asked, tone light and even, although his heart was aching. England was looking at him then, his lip a thin line, his posture firm.

"Well, one could say it's from first-hand experience." He explained, his words spoken curtly. Kiku was excellent at reading the atmosphere, and because of this, he could tell that Arthur wanted to explain no further. And there was no need, for Kiku knew what his comrade was hinting at, what memories he was recalling.

A little brother who had grown up too fast, who was left alone, and then rebelled. Yes, Kiku understood fully and did not pry. Japan nodded then, avoiding the somewhat harsh gaze England had.

"I see. Perhaps you are right then."

He scolded himself for not considering England's situation beforehand. Ah, you were only being selfish. What were you expecting, really? There is no chance that you and he could be together, not in that sort of way.

The one time he reached out, had acted on this love, he was rejected, indirectly. He should've known. To watch your beloved from afar, to admire them from a safe distance…it was this line of thinking he promised to get used to.

Instead, I shall look forward to your visits. I will admire the evergreen eyes. I will smile at your childish, yet cute anger. When you smile, I will treasure the image. And when you talk I will listen intently. When you act gentlemanly, or when you act embarrassed, it doesn't matter. Because all of these things, I love. And all of these things make you, so I will love you, as always.

From a distance…

…across the sea…

I will love you.

Yes, Japan contented himself with this, deciding to settle with what he had. Just as Orihime settled with only a day, he would settle with only Arthur's company. Not his love.

Arthur's face softened then, and without asking, he took the book from Kiku's hands, once again their fingers giving only the lightest of touches. Yes, this too Kiku was thankful for.

"But you know…" He trailed off, holding the book with one hand, turning the pages with his other. "…If I was Hikoboshi, I wouldn't have acted so carelessly."

"What do you mean?"

"Neglecting his duties, just because he got married? I'm not saying it's their fault, but they should have been more responsible, don't you think?"

Kiku blinked for a moment, considering this. He smiled then, half-heartedly.

"Well, they were young and in love. Things like this happen."

"But if he really loved her, he should've acted more mature. And why not just stay on her side, rather than crossing the Milky Way again?"

"I…I hadn't considered that."

"If I was him," Arthur spoke once more, his voice growing stronger, confident. He was looking ahead then, not at anything in particular, just in front of himself, "I wouldn't let her go at all. If they're really in love, then wouldn't he try harder?"

Kiku stayed quiet, not sure what to say to this. For some reason, speaking about the matters of love with Arthur was difficult for him. So he remained silent, letting his ally continue.

"For instance, if it was me, I would at least send letters. And if it took awhile to reach her, then I wouldn't mind. Just her company is enough, you know."

Kiku frowned, Arthur's speech getting more familiar in a way, and it felt like there was a hidden meaning in it. And now he was looking to the side, away from Kiku, his ears red. For once, Kiku couldn't read the atmosphere, couldn't tell what was going on.

"…I would have never thought of you as a romantic, England-san."

"Y-You can call me Arthur, you know."

And while Japan was good at hiding his emotions, suddenly his cheeks were flushed. He wasn't prepared for something like that, and he wasn't prepared for everything else Arthur was going to say, either.

"A-And it's not being romantic, it's just…I know how it's like and I would never treat 'Orihime' like that. I-Is all…" He trailed off, his words mumbled at this point, his embarrassment apparent. Kiku looked at him surprised, and coughed awkwardly, trying his best to handle the situation.

"Ah, so, you are…in love?"

"Th-That's right."

"Oh, um…I-I wish you the best of luck then, Arthur-san. M-May the both of you find happiness."

Suddenly, Arthur let out a frustrated sigh. Kiku frowned, wondering if he had said anything offensive.

It's not as if he could tell him that he didn't want him to love another. That goes against the promise to only admire from afar. He should only want his beloved to be happy, and to not let his own feelings get in the way. That's what he told himself, and so he played the part of a concerned friend, despite his breaking heart.

"I-Is something wrong? Are you angry?"

Arthur was silent for a moment. He closed the book then, and walked past Kiku, re-shelving it. Outside, the cicadas were still going on lazily, the night already here. The only light in the library was from the moon and stars, the whole place painted a sort of soft blue. Kiku wondered if he should light a lamp perhaps, but thought against it, the mood already delicate enough as was.

Arthur turned to Kiku then, staring at him with such an intense gaze.

"He's polite, you know."

"…Pardon?"

"The person I love."

Oh.

"I see."

"He's soft spoken. Something of a pushover. Terribly beautiful. Someone I admire."

Kiku remained quiet. He could feel something below the surface of England's words, but he couldn't tell what. It was probably blindly obvious, but he had convinced himself already that nothing would happen. That his love was one sided, that nothing could work. That he was the only one.

But it was the way that Arthur spoke that confused him. The red of his cheeks, the way he would avoid his gaze. Something was happening he could tell, but he refused to believe it.

"A-And I would do anything for him, you know. I would take care of him and make sure he was happy. B-Because I love him."

The stars outside framed him and Kiku thought it was such a lovely image.

"Is that so?" He spoke softly, looking to his hands clasped before him, "He sounds perfect for you, Arthur-san."

However, when he glanced up, Arthur was frowning then, dissatisfied and frustrated. Finally, he spoke.

"C-Can't you tell what a confession is?"

Oh.

_Oh._

It suddenly dawned on Japan what England had been saying this whole time, and the uncomfortable feeling he had before was replaced with joy. Joy and embarrassment and, suddenly, realization.

Maybe Orihime _was_ happy. Maybe she had no problem waiting for her love, maybe she was fine with the whole arrangement. After all, there was a reason she stayed, right? To see her beloved, to be close to him. Maybe one day was enough. It sounded unbelievable, sure, but if she was happy, and he loved her, then what was wrong with it?

So maybe letters would be fine. Even if it took awhile to reach you, that would be alright as well. Just your company is enough.

What I'm saying is…what I'm saying is…

At this point, Arthur could notice Japan beginning to walk forward. The footsteps were a light sound compared to the buzzing cicadas. And his gaze was downward, but when he looked up, he could see Kiku smiling, so beautifully.

He grabbed the front of his shirt then, and pulled him forward.

It was warm, and quick, but the kiss was nice, and Arthur knew his feelings weren't in vain.

He knew then it was silly of him for keeping his feelings a secret from Kiku for so long. He had nothing to worry about, nothing at all.

If I cannot see you, then I will dream of you. Even if it's wrong for us to fall in love, I will defy everyone then. I had already gone to see you that starry night, against my boss's wishes. Even now, I am willing to go against anything for you.

Upon the wings of magpies I will see my love. An ocean cannot separate us.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Kiku's waist, pulling him closer. It was warm in that room and over Arthur's shoulder Kiku could see the stars.

The stars Altair and Vega were shining brightly that night. He closed his eyes.

It was like a blessing.

* * *

><p>That's the end! Thanks for reading!<p>

I'm sorry if the ending is somewhat rushed, or feels unsatisfying, but if you enjoyed it even a little, I would be happy. :3

Once again, thank you for reading! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
